


Thirsty

by PettyMermaidsGf



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fantasizing, I'm not sorry but I should be, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but is this mutual pining? or mutual lust?, i've decided it's probs both, is Ryn still a mermaid or nah?? hell if I know fam, raddie af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyMermaidsGf/pseuds/PettyMermaidsGf
Summary: Maddie, Ryn, and falling in lust at a coffeeshop.
Relationships: Maddie Bishop/Ryn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinspiration/gifts).



> Or, the one where I wrote a sexy coffeeshop fic where maybe Maddie isn't the only one with wlw fantasies. 
> 
> Bc I'm bitter about Raddie being sidelined in S3 and figured we could all use a lil smutty something right now 😊 Hope you like it, Gabi!

* * *

Maddie’s been crushing on the new girl at work for weeks now. Give her a break, alright? She’s newly single for the first time in a while, bored with every dating app in existence, and thirsty as _fuck_.

It doesn’t help that the new girl smiles at her like she puts the damn sun in the sky - over, well, just about anything really. Doesn’t matter if Maddie’s helping her memorize the ever-changing drink menu, warning her about which customers are to be avoided because they’re absolute dickheads, or over-explaining what certain American slang words mean, Ryn is always offering a quick, “oh, okay, thanks” and a radiant little smile for the help.

It’s…honestly, it’s fucking adorable. But Maddie’s loathe to make a move when Ryn’s quite literally just immigrated here from a remote part of Finland not two months ago. Learning a new language and culture is stressful enough, and Maddie doesn’t need to go inserting her bi-ass, thirsty self into this girl’s already hectic, upended new life in Washington state.

But still, she can look. And she can imagine. Oh, she can imagine…the way Ryn’s otherworldly blue eyes would flash with heat before a kiss, the way she’d melt into Maddie’s arms as she moved Ryn's dark hair back behind her ears and kissed and sucked at her throat, the way she’d scratch at her lower back and thighs when Maddie sank her tongue into her wet, aching cunt-

The bell above the door chimes, loud and shrill in the otherwise-quiet café. Maddie swears under her breath and, fantasy abandoned for the moment, gets back to work. She rolls up the sleeves of her button-down to her elbows, gives the usual smile, and asks the guy, "Hey, what can I get you today?"

He orders some lousy hipster drink that'll probably taste like a mouthful of sugar with all the agave and caramel he wants added. It sounds just as predictable as it is gross. But whatever. Going through the familiar motions of making a custom drink order takes her mind off those delicious daydreams of her and Ryn.

Or at least it does until the subject of those delicious daydreams looks at her in the dying afternoon light and says, leaning awfully close, "You are...flush. Are you okay?"

Before Maddie can answer that yeah, yeah, she's totally fine, it's just hot in here, Ryn takes another step closer to her and rests a cool hand against her cheek. "No, you're warm."

Christ almighty, she's fucking dead is what she is. Or she might as well be anyway.

She chokes out a strained laugh that sounds too high for her own ears and stutters out, "I'm fine, it- it's okay" while thinking about how that hand might feel against her throat, between her breasts, or sliding down her hips until Ryn's fingers reach her-

There's something wild and almost...feral, in the curve of Ryn's smile when she asks, voice quiet and sure, "You are...afraid of me, aren't you?"

Maddie rushes to reassure her that no, that's not it at all, heart beating hard behind her ears all the while. "No, no, I just- I'm not- you make me-"

Jesus, she should be better at this. She's dated girls before, loved girls before, _fucked_ girls before, and it's never been this hard. Why is it this hard all of a sudden? 

"Thirsty?" Ryn offers with a curious tilt of her head, like obviously, Maddie's hydration levels are the only problem here. And again, she finds herself somewhere between high, nervous laughter and the giddy, dizzying feeling that she could faint from the ridiculousness of the situation. Because it's ridiculous. It's absolutely ridiculous.

And how can Maddie even explain? How can she even explain that she wants Ryn, that she's drawn to her, without sounding like a total creep coming onto the new girl? She thinks it'd be wrong to tell her when she's still getting used to things in a new country, a new state, a new town. It wouldn't be fair. Wouldn't be right.

"You're always drinking water," Ryn says now as she leans back against the counter and gives her some much-needed space. The sound of her voice brings Maddie back from the haze of a half-forgotten dream from the other night - and she swears she can still feel the phantom-touch of Ryn's lips on hers, can still taste the sting of salt and the crush of the sea on her skin.

"Especially on hot days around me."

"I- yes, Ryn, that's it," Maddie says at last, and at least it isn't a total lie. "I think I must be very thirsty. Dehydrated, even."

And then there'd been the way Ryn's fingers had felt more like claws as they scratched at Maddie's back and urged her to go faster, harder, deeper. Christ, she's really gotta lay off drinking before she goes to bed, it's giving her the weirdest dreams lately...

Partly for show, she takes a long gulp of ice-cold water from the metal canister she keeps beside the register to appease the girl. Gaze meeting Ryn's own over the mouth of the bottle, Maddie watches her follow the movement of her swallow and the quick, absent-minded swipe of her tongue over her wet lips. 

Then she releases the bottle and sets it back on the counter, wipes her mouth, and asks, "Better?"

"No," Ryn says in that soft, quick way of hers before stepping into the space between her legs and murmuring, "because I am too" and Maddie sucks in a sharp breath of air at the sudden, dizzying proximity.

Then the bell above the door chimes with another customer, and Ryn mutters something absolutely _scathing_ in Finnish that Maddie bets is a curse.

She hides a private smile between her hand before they both actually go back to work, but Ryn gives her a look that says they're talking about this later. On second thought, maybe...maybe there'll be a little less talking, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I listened to Pussy Is God on repeat while writing this.


End file.
